


Pike

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Never Normal [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even if Buffy ended up going crazy, she still saved a lot of lives back then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis/Stargate: Universe belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation.

Jack leaned back with his coffee, thinking about the reports he'd read. The investigation into the Hemery fire, had it happened a couple years later or the Stargate program been running earlier, would have thrown up any number of red flags. At least four different mentions of yellow eyes, a number of students apparently brainwashed into minions, and Buffy convinced she was fighting vampires.

He studied the photo he'd brought in with him. Carter had found the kid working at a Jiffy Lube in Fargo, of all places. Of course, it was probably about as different from L.A. as you could get without moving getting into farm country.

When he saw the young man walk into the coffee shop, Jack stood to meet him.

"Oliver Pike?"

"That's right. You said you wanted to know about Summers?" Pike shook his head, "That was messed up, man. What's the Army's interest?"

"Air Force." Jack corrected, "She was kidnapped last year. My people found her when the same guy kidnapped my second. Some of the stuff we found out seemed kind of sketchy."

Pike nodded and the two men sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

"Can't you ask Summers?"

"She remembers it as having fought vampires."

Pike sighed, "Yeah, that's about right. I don't think those things were really vampires, but I know the leaders were way stronger than they should have been. And they had these eyes that would flash yellow."

Jack thought that sounded like a goa'uld, so he turned the conversation back, "What about Summers? What was she like?"

"At first? Just another stuck-up rich b-- chick. But then weird stuff started happening. Summers... She was just trying to get through all this crap thrown at her. I know there was this old guy teaching her to fight."

"Old guy?"

"We watched him die to protect her. I think that's when she started to lose it."

"How?"

"She tried to go back to stuck-up and shallow like before. Didn't work. The school dance was attacked. We fought back. I stayed in the gym, but she ended up outside. When I saw her again, she seemed kind of out of it, but she said she killed the guy."

"The fire?"

"Some kind of problem with the electrical system. I never figured out why they blamed her for it."

"Her parents mentioned she was missing for a few weeks?"

Pike winced, "We headed for Vegas. I don't know, maybe if she went home instead she could have gotten help sooner."

"What happened in Las Vegas?"

"The first month was fine. Then, one day she came back to the apartment with the same look she had after the gym. Said she ran into more vampires. I didn't know what she was talking about, but she dragged me off to this warehouse. I don't know how she found it, but there was another of those guys with the yellow eyes." Pike hesitated, "That fire, she did start."

"Is that when she started talking about this Slayer thing her parents mentioned?"

"Look, I got a good life here, now. My boss finds out..."

"Won't be from me." Jack promised.

The younger man nodded and stood to leave, "You really think you can help her?"

"That's the plan."

"Good. Even if Buffy ended up going crazy, she still saved a lot of lives back then."


End file.
